disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flip Flopped
' Flip Flopped' is the tenth episode of season 2 and the final episode of Shorty McShorts' Shorts. It features adults in kids' bodies and kids in adults' bodies. Plot Andy, a married "man", and his wife, Taffy, are looking through the mail. Duke, their son, accidentally flies a remote-controlled toy airplane into Taffy. Taffy asks, "Duke, what did I say about flying toys in the house?" Duke says, "Sorry, mom." Taffy tells him that one more thing, and he'll get a time-out. Andy is wearing a cloth business suit. Taffy is wearing dark green plaid pants, a matching-colored top, and dress shoes. Duke is wearing shorts, a red hoodie, and an orange shirt with a kids face on it. Danielle is wearing a white shirt with a flower on it, capris, tennis shoes and a vest. Taffy finds an invitation to the Codys' anniversary party (which, at first, Danielle thinks is from Jenny, while Duke thinks it is a paintball party invitation from Tommy) and exclaims, "Oh, I can finally wear that cute red dress." She then says she needs to find a sitter. Danielle asks if she and Duke can watch themselves. Andy asks what they would do if: they smell gas, if there is a knock on the door by a persistent stranger, and if there is a fire. Duke says,"Run for your life!!" twice. Danielle says, "Don't be silly, Duke. We get out of the house as quickly as possible , and then call the police" for the first question's answer."Under no circumstances open the door, and then call the police" for the second answer. Duke got the fire extinguisher for the final answer. Andy says, "Danielle, you're in charge," much to her excitement. At the party, Mr. Cody is gloating about his success. Andy says, "Right", but then has a vision of Duke playing with a rust and potentially dangerous-looking flashlight and tells Danielle the description (much to her lack of interest). He plays with it. Then in a flash the house blows up. Andy, alarmed, goes home on foot. Taffy is hearing Mrs. Cody's idea of sending her kids to summer camp. Taffy also has a vision that Duke is stair surfing with her best silver platter. He crashes into her her dish cabinet then the house spontaneously blows up. Next, thing we see, Taffy is in a car saying, "Mommy's on her way". A baby is seen driving a car in front of her. At the house, Duke and Danielle are having a good time. Then a squirrel is banging an acorn on the trash can. They freak out and set up a booby trap. Andy arrives is an attacked by the booby trap. He trips on the remote controllers, activating the toy planes and is bitten by the toy dinosaur. The planes shoot acorns/bullets at him and chase him down. He trips over a rope which pulls a bucket loose, that pulls the rope a gorilla costume on him. Duke and Danielle discuss what to do. The funniest thing happens next. Taffy arrives, assuming it's worse than she thought. She approaches Andy, saying, "Get away from MY kids!!!" Andy asks, "Honey?". He had no idea she left for the same reason he did. In first person point of view of Andy, we observe the last thing he hears and sees: Taffy angrily growling, "You no good...!" He sees stars over a color-changing background and hears birds after Taffy throws her first punch at his face. In a blind fit of rage, she mistakenly proceeds to beat him up, in a hilarious beat down. Duke watches with amusement Danielle watches flinching. Before Taffy delivers the coup de grace and after he falls to the ground, Andy pleads, "No more, I beg of you." Taffy realizes her mistake, but when she tries to help Andy, the police arrive and arrest them both, because the kids called them. Duke apologizes to Andy, but brights it up by saying, "But I called the police!". Andy says, "Yeah, Duke, I know." The police drive off. Duke finally asks, "Maybe we should call a babysitter?" The squirrel throws an acorn at him, causing him to scream, "Ah! Run for...!!" But the rest is cut off by the credits. Trivia *This is the last shorty mcshort short's short in the series. **Many believe that this short was the reason the series was cancelled due to controversy. Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Animated shorts